


Something You Need

by LimeIrony



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeIrony/pseuds/LimeIrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron destructs while Robert attempts to put him back together by taking charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first ever fanfic, sorry for any editing mistakes, I'm new to this sort of thing.

Aaron slammed the door behind him and punched the wall with his fist, he was so sick of the constant snide comments coming his way from Cain, especially as he was doing him a favour covering extra shifts. Cain’s words were starting to really get to him, so what if he had forgiven Robert and was now living with him. It was his life and he couldn’t understand why Chas, Paddy and Cain had all joined forces in berating him any chance they could get. He rested his head against the back of the front door and surveyed the damage his fist had done to the wall, He was such a loser, Robert was not going to be happy with him.

“Aaron, Aaron, you home?” Robert shut the door behind him and immediately saw the damaged wall, Robert checked the kitchen and lounge and saw no sign of Aaron so bounded up the stairs to the bedroom.  
“Aaron, you okay?” Robert looked over at the lump in the middle of the bed and ran a hand down the length of the body hiding under the covers. “Aaron, babe, what happened?” Robert pulled the edge of the covers down and kissed the top of Aaron's head.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Aaron sniffed and sobbed into the pillow and Robert patted his hair.  
“Hey, what are you going on about? The wall will be easy enough to fix for a handy man like you huh?”  
“Not just about the wall”  
Robert froze and his stomach twisted “Aaron, show me what you’ve done."

Aaron whimpered and rolled over onto his back, he covered his eyes with one forearm, the other arm moved slowly to the edge of his tshirt and he slowly revealed the 2 inch red gash on his abdomen.  
Robert climbed onto the bed next to Aaron and pulled him into his arms, Robert settling on his back with Aaron half on top of him into what Aaron called “Their Cuddle Position” Robert petted Aaron’s hair and Aaron pushed his face into his boyfriends neck sobbing quietly. “Sssh babe, it’s okay, go to sleep”  
Robert petted and stroked the younger man until Aaron’s breathing was steady and even, he loved the man in his arms so much, but things couldn't go on like this, he had to do something.  
Robert spent the rest of Aaron’s sleep coming up with a plan, he was sure Aaron wouldn’t like it, but it just might be what both of them needed.

Aaron woke up slowly, luxuriating in the comfort of sleep-warm sheets, he opened his eyes to find Robert sitting in a chair opposite him, Aaron yawned and stretched then felt the pain from the gash in his side.  
"Hey" he reached an arm to Robert who moved his chair closer to the bed and took hold of his hand.

"Hey to you too" Robert entwined their fingers together and placed a kiss on the side of Aaron's hand. "Aaron, I want to try something."  
"Hmm?"  
"Go have a shower and I'll make us a cup of tea, then I'll tell you."  
Aaron sleepy half smile faltered as Robert dropped their joined hands "Rob?"  
Robert ran his fingers through Aaron's hair and place a kiss to his forehead "Hurry up and shower, we'll talk downstairs"

Aaron wrapped his bathrobe around himself and nervously made his way downstairs. He took a seat next to Robert at the kitchen table. Robert smiled at him warmly and pushed Aaron's favourite mug toward him.  
Robert watched Aaron fondly "Okay, so I have an idea that I think might help you, and help me too. and I hope that you'll listen to me and I really hope you might like to try it."

Aaron watched Robert carefully, he seemed much more nervous than his normal cocky self which made Aaron feel extremely insecure. "Do you want to break up with me?"  
"What? No Aaron, you're stuck with me okay?" Robert grabbed Aaron's hands and held them between his own.  
"Well what is it. I don't like it when you're so hesitant to tell me something."  
"I know baby, the thing is, it may seem extreme to you at first, but we'll work on it together and adjust things as we go, find out what works and what doesn't." Robert released one of hands to brush Aaron's cheek.

"Okay, that still doesn't answer my question, would you stop beating around the fucking bush!" Aaron growled and shrugged off the hand while he glared at Robert.

Robert stood suddenly and threw Aaron a disappointed look.  
"You better watch your tone Aaron, there will be no disrespecting me and no swearing without consequences. We will start with a two week trial, you will go to work as normal, but as soon as that door shuts behind you, you belong to me. Your only job will be to please me, you will do what I tell you to do. We will draw up a schedule together which works for both of us, if you please me then you will be rewarded, if not then there will be punishment."

"You're not serious?  
Robert watched Aaron and smiled inwardly, the shock on Aaron's face was apparent.  
"Do I look like I'm joking? Come here Aaron."

Aaron's feet moved on their own accord and before his brain caught up he was standing in front of Robert.  
"You are serious"  
"Yes I am. Honestly, I think this could be exactly what you need, please think about it Aaron." 

Robert ran the tips of his fingers down Aaron's arm, "If you're willing to try it, I will draw up an agreement, it will include your duties and the behaviour I expect from you, you can read it through and get used to the idea."  
Aaron shook his head in shock "You're giving me rules? I'm not a bloody child!"  
"I know you're not a child, but you bottle things up and make yourself crazy with your overthinking."  
Aaron glared at Robert and stepped into Roberts space threateningly.

Aaron cringed inwardly as Robert's expression hardened. "Are you pushing me on purpose Aaron? Maybe you want me to make the decision for you. On your knees boy"

Aaron flushed brightly but before he could think about it too much he found himself kneeling on the floor.  
Robert straightened Aaron's back and positioned his hands on his knees, "Head straight, eyes down unless I ask you a question. You will only speak when I ask you to, you will not touch yourself unless I give you permission, you will not come unless I give you permission, all you have to do is focus on what I tell you to do, all you have to think about is how to please me." You will have two safe words, one to slow down which is to give you a breather and the one to stop things completely, Aaron, are you listening?"

Aaron's heart rate was impossibly fast as he listened to the calm controlled voice of his boyfriend describing what he expected of Aaron. for some reason he couldn't explain he was extremely excited at the thought of dominant Robert, it was one of his favourite things about his boyfriend and something in him just wanted to submit to it, to be taken care of without having to make choices all the time, just thinking about it made his dick rock hard, "Aaron are you listening?"

Aaron was jolted out of his musing when Robert placed three fingers under his chin and lifted his head to meet Roberts eyes glittering with amusement. "Oh, sorry, kind of zoned out there"

Robert smiled and sifted his other hand through the brown strands "what are your safe words babe?"

Aaron flushed again at the sentiment in Roberts voice and his eyes landed on the shelf behind him. " oh um, Nutella to slow down, Marmite to stop"

Robert snorted at his boyfriend's choice "Nice one, well since you're already down there, why don't we put your mouth to good use." A jolt shot through Aaron and Robert was leaning over him and shoving his tongue into his mouth, devouring Aaron's mouth in a demanding kiss. He went passive in Robert's arms, letting the older man take whatever he wanted. Robert eased the kiss to an end and straightened up. The move put Roberts crotch in front of Aaron's face.

Aaron pushed closer to mouth Robert's erection behind the fabric of his trousers. Robert groaned and leaned down slightly to pull the cord through the loops of Aaron's dressing gown.  
"Hands behind your back please." Aaron lifted his hands from his knees and obeyed instantly.  
Robert hummed his approval and stroked his fingers across the stubble on Aaron's chin.  
"Good boy, you obey so perfectly."  
Aaron felt rush of pleasure thrum through him at Roberts words, who knew he would enjoy that particular term of endearment, Robert bound Aaron's wrists together with the bathrobe cord then pulled his dick from his underwear and trousers, he then pushed his first two fingers into Aaron's mouth "I'm going to fuck your mouth now, and you're going to take it all, all I want you to focus on is my pleasure, I want you on your knees in front of me, mouth open and eyes looking up at me while I fuck that sweet mouth.” 

When Robert slid the hot length of his cock into Aaron's mouth, Aaron moaned because it was brilliant. He loved the sensation of Roberts dick fucking deeper and deeper into the back of his throat. It wrecked Aaron, It made him whimper and grunt with every push and slide of Roberts cock. “Yeah.” Robert sank a long fingered hand into Aaron's hair, holding on for dear life as he fucked deep into Aaron's mouth.  
“Yeah, baby, Love it when you make those sounds, Show me how much you like it when I fuck your hot little mouth.”  
Aaron moaned again, and Robert plunged deeper so he cut off Aaron's air for a couple of seconds, Aaron was a mess, lips stretched and numb, saliva dripping down his chin as Robert resumed his previous pace.  
The grip on his hair tightened and Aaron glanced up to meet Roberts gaze but quickly averted his eyes. "Look at me,” Robert ordered roughly. Aaron fixed his eyes on Robert, as he plunged in, out, in out. He felt so treasured and beautifully fucked.  
It was like what went on in his head earlier didn’t matter at all, nothing mattered except that he kept his eyes up and his mouth open while the beautiful man in front of him took what he needed and gave Aaron back something he never thought possible. 

"Shit Aaron, I’m not going to last, you’re so fucking hot. Only way you’d look hotter is with my cum dripping off your face.” Aaron moaned. Robert grinned. “Oh yeah? You want me to come on your face?” Aaron tried to nod but found it difficult with the punishing Rhythm that Robert had set. “Okay, baby. Gonna fuck your face real hard a minute, then I’m going to paint you with my cum” He did fuck hard, but Aaron's cries only spurred Robert on.  
When he pulled out all the way, Aaron instantly missed the length and his heart ached at the loss, fighting a sob in part from his abused throat, part from the exhilaration of being used liked that.  
Then he felt the first blast, and he revelled in the spunk that shot out from Robert dick, coating his nose, and mouth and enjoying the heat and smell of the cum that painted him.  
Aaron watched Robert in a daze, suddenly his legs ached from being on his knees as his surroundings came back to him, he only realised his hand were still tied when Robert was untying the dressing gown cord and running his hands up and down Aaron's arms.  
Robert was then on his knees in front of him, smiling and petting him, and whispering to him. "I'm so proud of you baby, you did so good, you're such a good boy."  
Aaron's throat was raw and he didn't think he could speak, but he felt like he was floating in a bubble of euphoria.  
Robert helped Aaron to his feet and he wavered unsteadily "Come on baby, let's have a quick shower and go to bed, we'll continue this tomorrow."  
Aaron stopped and gazed into Roberts eyes "You promise?"  
Robert chuckled as he helped his boyfriend up the stairs. "I promise."

Aaron woke up tucked into Roberts side, Roberts fingers running lazy trails across Aaron's tummy. "Morning sleepyhead"  
Robert ruffled Aaron's hair and kissed his cheek. Aaron craved moments like this when he felt like the most important thing in Roberts world.  
"Morning" Aaron's voice was thick and raspy and then he remembered why. "Oh god" Aaron shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom shutting and locking the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Robert followed him out of the bed and tried the door. "Aaron, open the door right now"  
"Go away"  
Robert sighed and rested his forehead on the bathroom door "Not a chance babe, I need to see your face, come on Aaron, let me in"  
Robert heard the lock snick and the door opened an inch, he pushed the door open and found Aaron sitting next to the bath with his arms locked around his knees.  
Robert sat down next to him and nudged their shoulders together. "I'm sorry if I pushed you too far last night, I was trying to ease us into it but got carried away because you seemed to need it so much."  
Aaron sniffed and looked at Robert, his eyes brimming with tears "I must be some kind of freak to need that, it's sick, I'm sick to have loved it."  
"What? No Aaron, you're none of those things, and if it keeps you healthy, us healthy then I don't have a problem with it, God, Aaron you were amazing last night, such a good boy, I'm so proud of you."  
"Say it again?"  
"What, that I'm proud of you, or that you're a good boy"  
Aaron flushed deeply and cast his eyes down.  
Robert lifted Aaron's chin with two fingers, "look at me " Aaron reluctantly met Roberts gaze and his heart stuttered at the love he saw in Roberts eyes.  
"You're a good boy Aaron.  
He nudged Aaron. “Now you say it.”  
“I’m a good boy,” Aaron whispered, the words almost choking him, but he got them out without looking away. Roberts gaze softened, and he stroked Aaron's cheek.  
“You’re my boy, now come on, we've got some plans to make.


	2. What He Takes

Robert was sitting at the kitchen table with mugs of tea and slices of toast thick with butter when Aaron slumped into the chair beside him and reached for a piece of toast.  
Roberts arm shot out and his hand grabbed hold of Aaron's wrist, just short of his fingers touching the toast.  
"Aaron, you had one task to do today, what was it?"  
Aaron tried to move his hand but Robert's grip was steadfast. "I might remember, but I'm too starved to think, can you please let me have some toast sir?" Aaron smirked cheekily at Robert.  
Roberts thumb caressed the inside of Aaron's wrist. "Very funny, but I thought we had agreed you that you were going to do exactly what I asked of you." 

Aaron pulled his hand angrily away and tore out of his chair "We did, but you haven't told me what that is, I'm not some bloody mind reader!"  
Robert regarded Aaron coldly and took a sip of his tea. "Tone it down now or you will sleeping on the floor next to the bed tonight."  
"You what?"  
"Think about it Aaron, did I tell you to get dressed?" Robert indicated Aaron in his signature hoodie and trackies.  
Aaron looked down at himself, eyes downcast "No, but.."  
"Strip, fold your clothes and put them on the seat beside me, then come kneel next to me."  
"But I've got work today."  
Robert got up from his seat and put the cold toast in the scrap bowl to throw to the birds later and put another slice of bread into the toaster to cook.  
"Oh, so you don't trust me then? Who are you supposed to be focussing on, you or me? I'm waiting Aaron."

"You" Aaron kicked himself mentally at the thought of messing up again, he quickly removed his clothes, not hesitating at the t shirt hiding his scars as he would normally have done, then folding them as asked and was kneeling on the floor by Roberts chair in seconds flat. "I'm so sorry."

Robert returned to his seat and petted the brown strands of Aaron's hair, "You will remember what I said earlier about respect.” His voice commanded Aaron's complete attention. Aaron's breath faltered, his chest heaving as he tried to get air into his lungs.  
Robert studied him. “Aaron, calm down, You’re working yourself into a right state.” 

Aaron closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, forcing himself to focus on his breathing and on the feel of Roberts hand on his head, long fingers stroking the the nape of his neck and moving across his jawline, the rise and fall of his chest easing down into a more regular rate.  
“Good boy.” The quietly uttered words of praise filled him with warmth. Aaron opened his eyes and watched Robert watching him. There was a strength about him, one that Aaron had always responded to.  
The toaster popped out its prize and Robert was on his feet retrieving the toast and returned to his seat next to Aaron, slathering the toast with butter the way Aaron loved it.  
Robert broke of a piece and offered it to Aaron. "Open"  
Aaron opened his mouth and took the proffered toast, chewing and swallowing it and taking the next offered piece.  
He soon discovered that he loved being hand fed, from the hot buttery toast to the loving touches and barely muttered praises that were coming from Robert.  
Aaron was getting seriously turned on, which was quite evident due to his nakedness, Then Robert was offering Aaron his fingers, slippery sweet with butter which Aaron cleaned off with his tongue and happily sucked them. Robert groaned and watched Aaron with eyes glazed with lust and love and a fierce protectiveness that made Aaron feel like only the two of them existed.

"Jesus, babe, that was so hot, you make me want to jump you right now and fuck you into the floor." Robert moved his hand to Aaron's erection stroking the length leisurely.  
He claimed Aaron's mouth with his own, tongue tangling with Aaron's dominantly while Aaron surrendered to the kiss and bucked up into Roberts hand.  
Aaron broke off the kiss to whisper hoarsely "I think that's a fantastic idea." 

Robert laughed and removed his hand "Sorry baby, we have your punishment to do first. Besides, you were the one worried you wouldn't get to work on time." 

Aaron froze as his heart threw itself into his throat and he swallowed thickly. "Punishment?"  
Robert smiled and moved his chair away from the table, "Yes Aaron, not only did you disrespect me but you also swore and rose your voice. Now come here, I want you draped over me, your arse on my lap, hands on the floor, Remember, this is about my pleasure. You have your words. Use them if you need them.” 

Aaron blushed hotly "I can't believe I'm doing this" he moaned as he was helped to manoeuvre himself into the required position and Robert rubbed his flank admiringly. Robert placed him so Aaron's dick was braced between the blonde's thighs.  
Robert ran fingers of both hands up and down Aaron's body, fluttering touches that made Aaron's heart rate spike even higher.  
"So I will do 10 spanks on each arse cheek, you must count and say thank you after each spank, and remember Aaron, you are not allowed to come."  
Aaron snorted "That seems unlikely."  
The first blow came as a complete shock "Fuck!" Aaron jerked instinctively and he couldn't stop himself from cursing loudly. "One, thank you." The words came out as a grunt and Robert had to bite his cheek from laughing at the begrudging tone.  
The second smack hit the exact same place as the first, offering no respite for Aaron's left arse cheek, and he responded with a barely uttered "Two, Thank you."  
After the forth blow Aaron's bum began to glow a nice rosy blush, the man grunted and swayed with each hit, Aaron was soon moaning, rocking his hips, pushing his cock between Roberts thighs and then thrusting up into the hits. Robert slowed his hand, easing up the last few slaps, Aaron settled into the new rhythm, taking each slap and sending out a pleasure-filled moan. “Close, Rob, I'm so close.” Robert slowed his hand, easing off on the final slaps, and muttering to him soothingly. Aaron came down slowly and Robert finally rested his palm against the reddened flesh, enjoying the heat against his palm.  
“Good boy Aaron, you did so well, I'm so proud of you."  
Helping him up the man was unsteady on his feet and Robert pulled him flush into his side. Aaron responded by burrowing himself impossibly closer and wrapping his arms around Robert's waist.  
Robert turned Aaron's face up to meet his gaze and saw Aaron's eyes brimming with tears. Robert placed a multitude of soft kisses to Aaron's parted lips "I love you."

Aaron was speechless, he held on to Robert as if he had no intention of letting him go anywhere without him ever again, if he could superglue himself to Robert's side he would.  
Robert was still watching him with concern in his eyes, Aaron wanted to tell him that he was fine, but words wouldn't come, he had no idea on how to explain the bliss he felt when Robert took care of him, when Robert owned him.  
Aaron turned into his boyfriends body to cuddle up to his front and pushed his face into the side of Robert's neck.  
Robert ran his hands up and down Aaron's naked back "You okay sweetheart?"  
"Yeah, just hold me for a minute" Aaron voice was muffled as he spoke into Robert's neck  
"Sure thing babe, I'm so proud of you, you should see your beautiful bum, imprinted with marks from my hand, you took it so well."  
Aaron grunted and pushed his face further into Robert's neck. "I loved every minute of it"  
Robert petted Aaron's hair, "Aaron look at me. I love you."  
Aaron pulled back slightly and met Robert's eyes "I love you too."  
"You were brilliant, you are brilliant, I don't want you to think of what we did as something to be ashamed of, because it's not." Robert kissed Aaron's cheek, then he claimed his lips again, thrusting his tongue in deep, Aaron arching up to meet his kiss.  
"Come on, time to get you ready for work" Robert lightly caressed his bum, then ran a fingertip down the crease, stopping to tap lightly on Aaron's hole, making Aaron twitch. "Hmm I should keep you naked all the time."

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's neck and thrusted his body against Robert's clothed one. "Ugh, going to work with a hard-on and Cain on my back. great."  
Aaron moved away to pull on his clothes! wincing a little when he pulled on his underwear.

Robert grimaced at his boyfriends last words "Oy! I don't want to hear those two words in a sentence ever again, and if Cain gives you a hard time, just focus on the heat of my hand on your beautiful arse, and remember that you belong to me."

Robert gave Aaron a hard claiming kiss before pushing him out of the door. Holding him close for a minute as he whispered into his ear "And don't forget, clothes off as soon as you get home tonight." Aaron smirked and saluted Robert "Yes sir" Robert laughed and shut the door, dreaming about what they would do when Aaron came home after work.


	3. Something to keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much an all sex chapter, I'm afraid. :)

Robert was feeling extremely pleased with himself, after finishing early and doing a spot of specialty shopping he was excited to get home to his boyfriend.  
He unlocked the door to their little cottage and walked into the sitting room, freezing in shock at the display in front of him.

Aaron was kneeling naked in the middle of the floor, the marks on his bum had slightly faded but seemed to glow and fade with the flickering light thrown from the fireplace. Robert swallowed thickly and moved to stand behind the beautiful boy, he caressed the top of Aaron's head, fingers massaging across Aaron's forehead and down the side of his face. Aaron moaned and leaned into the touch.  
Robert tipped Aaron's head up and their gazes locked. "Damn honey, you're such a good boy, have you been thinking about me?"  
Aaron swallowed thickly and nodded, struggling to speak as long fingers trailed a burning path down the front of his body. "Answer me with your words Aaron."  
Robert leant down to stroke his fingers along the length of Aaron's cock, taking a moment to play with the foreskin before stroking back down to fondle Aaron's balls.  
Aaron grunted and arched up into his lovers touch aching for more, whimpering when Robert moved his hand away.  
"Yes" Aaron's eyes locked with Roberts, "All day"

Robert smirked and straightened up and placed one hand on each of Aaron's shoulders. "You're so wonderfully responsive tonight, it makes me so hard to see you on your knees like this, presenting yourself so beautifully to me."  
Even though he would never admit it, Aaron couldn't help but preen inwardly with Roberts praise.  
A firm hand settled on Aaron's waist and tugged him to his feet gently. Robert used his hold on Aaron's jaw to tilt his head and he slipped his tongue into the younger mans mouth, forcing it open wider, and tangling their tongues together.  
Aaron moaned, his hands finding their way into the opening of Robert's jacket and clutching at his shirt as he pressed closer, wanting more, Robert mapped out his lovers mouth and nipped at Aaron's plump bottom lip. Revelling in the noises that came from his boy.  
Easing the contact, Robert gently ended the kiss. Aaron whimpered at the loss "Easy, babe,” Robert tucked Aaron's head under his chin, petting Aaron's sides, with their height difference Robert thought Aaron fit perfectly against him. 

"So, how was your day?" Robert asked while slipping a hand around Aaron's back to squeeze one of Aaron's shapely arse cheeks."  
Aaron jerked forward at the contact, pushing his face into its favourite spot between Robert's neck and shoulder, nuzzling the pale skin above his collarbone.  
"It was okay, Cain was his normal asshole self, and Mum completely ignored me at lunchtime."  
"Oh darling I'm sorry."  
Aaron looked up at Robert smiling, "It's okay, I just focussed on what you did to me this morning, and what we might do tonight. Oh and then I had to focus on imagining Edna in her underwear to get rid of my hard-on."  
Robert burst out laughing and squeezed Aaron in an all encompassing hug. "Oh I do love you, you're such a treasure tonight Aaron"

Robert leaned over to reach their stash hidden in a tissue box and removed the bottle of lube, opening the bottle and squeezing a small amount onto his fingers.  
Robert held him snug into his body with one strong arm around Aaron's back while his other hand stroked and petted the curve of Aaron's bum.  
He slid his fingers over Aaron's hole, tapping lightly, then gently massaging the muscle for several seconds before dipping his forefinger in to the first knuckle.  
Aaron bucked wildly and Robert reclaimed his lovers mouth, delving deep with his tongue.  
Aaron moaned into his mouth, his channel clamping down on his digit as Robert slid his finger the rest of the way inside. Robert slowly worked his lover open with his fingers, first one, then two, then three.  
Aaron was soon riding his fingers, grunting and writhing with need, pushing back against Roberts hand "Urgh Robert, please."  
Robert swiftly turned them, manoeuvring Aaron to his hands and knees, and running a hand down from Aaron's neck to the bottom of his spine, peppering him with kisess.

“I’ve got you, love.” Robert pulled his fingers free, shoved his trousers down to his knees, too impatient to remove his pants entirely. Robert slicked himself up using the last of the lube on his fingers, and pressed his cock inside Aaron's hole.  
He pushed forward, forcing a rough grunt from Aaron. Tight heat surrounded his shaft. He kept moving until he was buried balls deep inside his boyfriend.  
Robert eased out, adjusted his angle and thrust back into his lover. Aaron cried out and his body jerked, Robert smiled, knowing he’d nailed Aaron's prostrate. The blonde thrusted repeatedly into Aaron, his fingers digging into Aaron's hip. Then Aaron started to push backwards to meet each thrust. "That's it babe, fuck yourself on my cock" Robert stilled, letting Aaron take over the movement for a few moments. 

Soon after, Robert pulled out and flipped Aaron onto his back, his gaze locking with Aaron's eyes which were wide in shock at the sudden movement.  
Robert thrust his dick back into Aaron's hole and Aaron wrapped him up with his arms and legs. Robert sped up his pace, rocking into his lover.

The way Aaron moaned, jerked and twitched in his arms caused a huge amount of pride to well up inside Robert. Growling roughly, he whispered into Aaron's ear, “You ready to come baby?"  
Robert watched his boyfriend's flushed face, thrashing from side to side and moaning incoherently.  
Robert kept moving in and out of Aaron as he wrapped a hand around Aaron's dick and jacked it, gathering the precum from the leaking head and forcing his finger into Aaron's mouth. Aaron sucked it greedily.  
Their frantic pace never faltered, "Do it Aaron, come for me."  
Eyes widening, Aaron gasped, then his chute clamped down hard on Robert's dick as Aaron froze and jerked, crying out loudly, soaking both their stomachs and abs with his cum.  
Groaning, Robert lost it, thrusting twice more before emptying himself into Aaron, he collapsed, fusing his mouth against Aaron's, sharing each other's breath as their heart rates soared.

"You're heavy" Aaron whinged a few minutes later, pushing on Roberts shoulder. Robert moved slowly, looking Aaron in the eye and pressing a kiss to his nose. "I haven't even given you my present."  
Aaron snorted "I think fantastic mind blowing sex is present enough, but I don't want to damage your ego."  
Robert made no effort to remove himself from Aaron but he reached over and pulled an object from a paper bag that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.  
Aaron watched, curiosity getting the best of him. "What's that?"  
Robert grinned down at his boyfriend and brought the object into Aaron's line of sight. "This my darling, is to remind you who you belong to."

The rest of the night Aaron and Robert lay on the couch, Aaron tucked into Robert's side. Aaron was petted and stroked and peppered with kisses, feeling absolutely spoiled. Together they watched episodes of Doctor Who on Netflix, Robert making no mention of removing the thick plug that had been inserted into Aaron's ass keeping Robert's cum inside of him and Aaron didn’t bring it up either.


	4. Something to lose

"Come on mate, I've hardly seen you all week, just come for a pint yeah?" Adam closed and locked the portacabin door behind them and threw an arm around Aaron's shoulder.  
"Nah you're alright, I should be home when Robert gets back."  
"Please Aaron, Its just been me and Vic lately, I need some downtime, just a couple of beers?" Adam fluttered his eyelashes looking pathetic. "Please?"  
Aaron shoved him away with a laugh "Alright then, but only a couple, I told Rob I would put his tea on."  
Adam gawped at him "Well look at you getting all domesticated, come on lad."

They had settled in quickly at the wool pack, Aaron was feeling pretty happy from all the beer and the four sneaky tequila shots that Adam had plied him with.  
Adam was in the same condition, both slightly unsteady just sitting down.  
Adam nudged Aaron's side "Vic's going to kill me for this, we're supposed to be going clothes shopping in the morning" Adam shuddered "You don't know how lucky you are to be gay, no girly shopping trips, no time of the month."  
Aaron punched Adam on his shoulder looking disgusted."Eww stop! My poor ears."  
"I'm serious mate, even if you do have to put up with that prat."

"Oy, that is my boyfriend you're talking about! Robert's good to me." Aaron drunkenly leaned into Adam conspiratorially "He's fucking good to me Adam, if you know what I mean."  
"Yeah well that's good mate but spare me the details." Adam groaned at his best friend and pushed him off the seat with his feet, laughing as Aaron fell to the floor with a thud.

"Guys, what the hell!" Aaron looked up at Victoria standing above him glowering over at her husband.  
Adam suddenly straightened up and shrugged guiltily "Vic! Babe I missed you, come have a drink with us."  
"Yeah, no thanks, and don't think that a hangover is going to get you out of our shopping trip tomorrow." Vic snarled at Adam and Aaron snorted with laughter as he watched Adam being dragged out of the Woolpack. "See you later mate" he yelled after them and grinned when Adam pull an obscene gesture at him.

"Your turn now" Aaron froze at the sound of Robert's disappointed voice, heart plummeting as he was pulled up from the floor and steadied by his lovers hands.  
"Oh shit" Aaron reluctantly raised his eyes to meet Robert's, recognising the look of one rather annoyed boyfriend.  
"Come on Aaron I'm going to take you home."  
Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's neck and placed an open mouth kiss Robert's collarbone "Mmm I like the sound of that."  
Robert removed Aaron's hands and stepped away from his embrace, still supporting his boyfriend and manoeuvred them both out of the Woolpack and down the street. 

Robert opened the door to their cottage and Aaron once again snuggled into Robert, his hands going straight to Robert's trousers, fingers fumbling with the button and zip.  
Robert shrugged him off "No Aaron, not tonight. Just have a shower and go to bed okay?"  
Aaron fell back into the wall behind him, stumbling from the hurt caused by the loss of contact and from the unsteadiness in his legs. "What's the big deal? We just had a few Friday night drinks. You're just jealous because I was with Adam and not you, you can't control my every move you know!"

Robert sighed as he locked the door behind them and kicked off his shoes.  
"I want you to have a good time with your mates Aaron, I want you to be happy." Robert removed his tie and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Did you not consider that I might be worried about you, I didn't get a text to tell me where you were, nor did you answer my calls, I thought I meant more to you than that."

"I didn't even hear my phone" Aaron whined as he began to remove his jacket and then his T-shirt while Robert went"into the kitchen to sort out painkillers and a glass of water.

Robert turned around to find Aaron naked and on his knees, glaring up at him, eyes stormy and brimming with tears. "How about now? Am I good enough for you now?"

Robert sighed heavily and went to his knees in front of Aaron, he ran his hands from the top of Aaron's head, ruffling his hair and coming to rest on both sides of Aaron's face, caressing his cheeks. "You've always been good enough, more than good enough. Why do you think I've done a complete 180? Why do you think I can hold my head up in this village every damn day. It's because of you Aaron. It's because after all the shitty things I've done, I can look at you and feel so thankful that I'm not that person anymore."

Aaron threw himself at Robert, toppling them both over so Robert's back was on the floor and Aaron was straddled across Robert's lap. Robert stretched out, keeping Aaron top of him as he manoeuvred them both to lie flat, Robert wrapping his arms around the young man's back, fingertips caressing any skin he could touch. Aaron nestled into Robert's body, resting his chin on his hands and eyeing Robert warily "Are you mad at me?"  
"No Aaron, I'm not mad, just disappointed."  
Aaron whimpered, tears running down his face. "That's worse."  
Robert brushed a thumb under Aaron's cheek to catch the salty tracks "Shush babe, let's get up to bed as this floor is breaking my back. We'll deal with this tomorrow."

Aaron woke with a start and a persistently loud throbbing in his head, he felt groggy and heavy, and something was definitely off. "Robert?" Aaron's voice was thick and his throat was sore, but he didn't feel the happy warm contentment like he normally did after Robert throat fucked him.  
Aaron suddenly remembered the night before and he instantly felt sick, Scrambling out of bed he raced to the bathroom to throw up the contents of his stomach, he rested his head against the toilet seat waiting for his breathing to slow down.  
"Baby calm down." Robert knelt on the floor behind Aaron and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Aaron's shoulder.  
Aaron turned his head to meet Robert's gaze, eyes red raw with emotion "I'm so sorry." 

Robert stood up and pulled Aaron to his feet, then filled a glass of water from the bathroom sink and handed Aaron his toothbrush "You're going to listen to me and do exactly as I say, you will think of nothing else. First, you are going to brush your teeth and take a shower, you will wash yourself and your hair. After your shower get dressed and meet me downstairs in exactly fifteen minutes. Do you understand?"

Aaron felt relief thrum through his veins as he listened to the timber of Robert's voice. Brush teeth, have a shower, get dressed, he could do this. Robert was in front of him petting his hair and he already felt a thousand times better as he revelled in Robert's touch.  
Robert lifted Aaron's chin to meet his eyes "Answer me Aaron."  
"Yes I understand." Aaron gulped, caught up in the fondness shining in Robert's eyes.  
"Good boy." Robert kissed his temple and left the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Fifteen minutes later Aaron entered the kitchen, he found Robert sitting at the table with a cup of tea and his usual pile of toast. "Hi." Aaron noticed immediately that his chair was missing but a cushion had been placed next to Robert's so he took the hint and sank down onto it. 

Robert's expression was stern but gentle. He kept his hand on Aaron's hair, stroking. “We've got a few problems here. You know that, right?"  
Aaron nodded and leaned into Robert's hand, letting his gaze fall.  
"You made a mistake and I know you know what it is, because you can barely look at me.”  
Aaron swallowed thickly. "I've been a bad boyfriend"  
“That’s right. Now you get a punishment, because this is territory we’ve already covered. Not telling me where you are, or answering your phone and then disrespecting me for not listening. That’s being a bad boyfriend, and no, I don’t like that at all.”  
Aaron hung his head, Robert lifted it up again with his fingers under Aaron's chin.  
Look at me Aaron. "Sometimes I wonder if you aren’t doing this on purpose. Challenging me, trying my patience and forgiveness, testing my love for you."  
Aaron shook his head vehemently, "I'm not challenging you, I wouldn't do that."  
He didn’t want to try to tell Robert what to do. He wanted it the other way around. It was just that he knew he was a stupid needy idiot, and no way would Robert want him— Oh. Oh, oh shit. Eyes widening at his realisation. Tears brimming at his eyelids and spilling over to run down his cheek.

Robert leaned over and kissed the tears from Aaron's face. "I know you're sorry, but I need you to stop over thinking things and know that I’m never going to get sick of you, but I am getting sick of you telling me what I do and don't want."

Aaron swallowed, choking on his tears looking up at Robert.

“So now you’re going to get a punishment. One you’re not going to like, baby, and I mean, you really aren’t going to like it."

Robert removed his hands from Aaron's face, and placed one last kiss on Aaron's lips and glanced at the clock. "It is now 9.30, I'm not going to touch, pet, stroke or kiss you for another 12 hours."  
Aaron's heart dropped into his stomach and he fought the urge to throw up again. Watching Robert's determined face Aaron knew he had no choice but to suffer for the rest of the day.

Aaron was completely miserable, after nearly a whole day without Robert's affection he was feeling completely and utterly devastated. They were sitting on the sofa watching telly, normally Aaron would be snuggled into Robert's side, being bestowed with touches and kisses but they sat apart, even when Aaron's toes had grazed Robert's thigh by accident Robert shifted away.

Robert was steadfastly watching the clock, willing for the minutes to pass by quickly. As soon as the minute hand clicked over, Robert gathered Aaron into his arm's holding his boy tightly “It’s done.”  
Aaron sagged forward, shuddering as Robert kissed him, nipping on Aaron's lower lip before delving inside Aaron's mouth. Aaron moaned in relief and he kissed back hard thrusting his tongue to meet Robert's.  
Robert nuzzled his face. “God, baby. Please don't make me do that ever again.”  
He peppered Aaron's face with kisses “It’s over now, okay?”  
Aaron nodded, It was over. "I love you Robert."  
Robert drew Aaron back onto the couch and nestled him in front of his body, hugging him tightly. "I love you too baby, now go to sleep, I have plans for you tomorrow."


	5. Something to give

The next morning when Aaron woke he moaned in satisfaction at the soreness of his body. Robert had spent most of the night stretching Aaron open, first with his fingers and tongue then with his dick, backing off when Aaron was on the brink, refusing to let Aaron come.  
Aaron lost count of the times Robert had slid inside him during the night, the absence of touch the day before had heavily affected them both. 

Aaron was jolted from his thoughts when Robert's finger entered his hole, grunting when his prostate was rubbed, tingles threading their way through Aaron's entire existence.  
Robert covered Aaron with his body, pushing him into the mattress as he bit and sucked on Aaron's neck. "Baby, I missed this."  
Aaron groaned when Robert added a second finger and twisted them inside him.  
“Ready?”  
Robert held Aaron's hips, digging his fingers in, and pushed into his boy in a forceful thrust until he was balls deep.  
Aaron pushed back, fingers clutching at the sheet underneath him as Robert ploughed into him, moving them both up the bed with the force of his thrusts.  
Robert reached for Aaron's hands and entwined their fingers, his orgasm hitting him suddenly as unloaded himself into Aaron. 

Aaron knelt on the cushion by Robert's seat, Robert was drinking a cup of tea with one hand, while his other hand had its fingers curled around Aaron's nape.  
Robert studied Aaron's face and pressed a kiss yo Aaron's temple. “Okay, from today we begin your discipline. we’ll start each morning with discipline and end each night with punishment for any infractions you earn during the day.”

Aaron paled as he looked up into Robert's eyes "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, not at all, you're a good boy Aaron," Robert ruffled Aaron's hair "Discipline and punishment are different things, when you're disciplined regularly, the less likely it will be that you’ll make mistakes, hence lessening the need for punishment, plus I really like spanking you and seeing my handprints on your bare arse."  
Robert pushed his chair back enough to allow Aaron some room. “Come on sweetheart, climb on up, hands on the floor, ass up.” 

Aaron moved over to him and bent, placing his hands on the floor as instructed and pushed his ass up high. “How is this?” Aaron rocked forward on Robert's lap.  
“Perfect.” Robert ran his hand over the creamy flesh of Aaron's ass. “You have a very pretty bum, It’s going to look even better with my marks on your cheeks.”  
Aaron settled onto Robert's lap, his breathing speeding up in anticipation. His hard cock pushed between Robert's thighs.  
Robert squeezed each fleshy mound and then gave both cheeks a light swat, he ran his fingers down Aaron's back, stroking softly and setting a steady rhythm of light taps to Aaron's ass. “Another reason for morning discipline is because it pleases me and I don’t need any other reason. Isn’t that right?" 

Moaning, Aaron rocked into each touch, Robert started to spank a little harder, the skin of Aaron's bum now turning a nice shade of pink.  
“I love spanking your ass,” he commented. “I Love watching your skin change colour, and the feel of my palm on you."  
Robert increased the speed and strength of his blows as Aaron flew apart underneath him. "Such an amazing bottom you have, I love touching it, hitting it, fucking it, owning it."  
Aaron purred from the pride he heard in Robert's voice, his body trembling, tremors radiating through every cell in his body, his dick rock hard and leaking between Robert's thighs.  
"Don't come Aaron" Robert eased off his pace and brought his boy back down slowly, spanks turning into soft strokes and caresses.  
"Good boy Aaron, I'm so proud of you"  
Aaron whimpered and Robert helped him up slowly, Robert wrapped a hand around Aaron's cock and stroked his hand up and down his length, speed increasing as Aaron arched into him.  
Robert claimed Aaron's mouth thrusting his tongue deep inside, fingers cupping Aaron's jaw while the fingers on his other hand scooped the precum from the slit in Aaron dick. Robert gentled the kiss and looked deep into Aaron's eyes. "Come for me Aaron" Robert sped up his strokes and Aaron bucked and grunted as Robert pumped his cock. One, two, three more hard pulls and his groan turned into a roar as he slammed into climax, shouting his release to the walls of their cottage.  
Aaron burrowed into Robert's neck, drawing on the strength and comfort that his boyfriend offered.

Robert grinned and hugged the man in his arms tightly "Did you enjoy that baby?"  
Aaron smiled shyly up at him "It was amazing."  
"Good, hopefully you enjoy what I have planned for you next,"

In the middle of their bedroom, Aaron stood gloriously naked; his skin still flushed from the recent shower Robert had given him, his cock swelling as Robert walked in measured steps around Aaron. Robert leaned in to run his tongue along Aaron's neck. “Good boy,” Robert praised against the sensitive spot below Aaron's ear.  
Robert took Aaron by the hand and led him to the bed where he’d laid out supplies for the evening's activities. Aaron preened at the words whispered against his flesh. The shorter man had been Robert's only focus all day, after the morning discipline, Robert had pampered his lover, snuggling him, feeding him, showering him, and caring for him quietly until Aaron was in a good subspace and trusting him without question. 

Robert led Aaron over to the bed, showing Aaron the items laid out in front of them. Robert picked up the heavy cuffs and gave one to Aaron to inspect, The cuffs had a thick buckle and could be locked with the attached padlock. Aaron liked the weight of them. "Oh I like these." Aaron exclaimed then blushed hotly. Robert smirked and placed a kiss on Aaron's nose "I thought you would."  
Robert locked the first cuff around Aaron's left wrist. The heavy leather and thick padding made Aaron feel even more secure somehow. “They feel good." Aaron watched with anticipation as Robert locked the other cuffs around his right wrist and both ankles.  
"Up you hop, on your back please." Robert patted the thick towels that he had spread out on the bed covers and watched as Aaron nestled into position. Robert ran a hand from Aaron's thigh to the bottom of Aaron's right foot "You are perfect."  
Robert lifted the foot that he held in his hand and stretched Aaron's leg up, reaching for the cuff on Aaron's right wrist, locking the cuffs together. Robert repeated the action with the cuffs on Aaron's left side. Aaron grunted as he tested the bonds, struggling against them. "Wasn't expecting that were you?" Robert stroked and petted Aaron "Hush babe, you look amazing. I needed to restrain you for this next bit, as I wasn't sure you could stay still, okay?"

Before Aaron could respond he felt a coolness on his private area, the smell of shaving gel hitting him as Robert spread it over his pubic hair. Robert moved the razor with infinite care over Aaron's groin, removing hair with each pass of the razor. working carefully he scraped the razor’s blade over each bit of skin. Aaron's breathing slowed and Robert knew that he Aaron's complete focus, he could almost have been in subspace.  
“Now spread your legs as wide as you can. I’m going to shave your balls.”  
Aaron's eyes widened and he had to resist the urge to press up into Robert's touch.  
When his balls were free of the fuzzy downy hair, Robert wiped a warm, damp flannel over the newly shaved skin and Aaron whimpered, his erection jutting out proudly. 

Robert then worked the gel into Aaron's arse cheeks and crack. Robert stroked the razor over Aaron's skin, taking special care around his hole. Robert finished shaving him and wiped him down carefully, petting and stroking him.  
He unlocked the cuffs holding Aaron's wrists and ankles together, but didn't remove them. Aaron slowly straightened out, bringing his legs down and stretching them to get the kinks out while Robert ran his hands up and down Aaron's thighs, and helping him to sit up at the edge of the bed.  
Robert reached over to cup Aaron's balls and rolled them in his fingers, enjoying the texture of the soft skin. He tightened his grip around the base and Aaron pushed up with his hips, loving the feel of his dick as it squeezed through the tight circle of Robert's fist.

Aaron's chest tightened from the look Robert was giving him. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as Robert pushed him gently onto his back and placed warm hands on his thighs to spread him wide. “Grab hold, Let me see how beautiful you are.”  
Aaron grabbed his legs behind the knees and pulled them up toward his chest, He shivered as he watched Robert knelt between his parted thighs and leaned over him, kissing him tenderly before dropping down to kiss the tip of his cock.  
Aaron gazed at Robert in awe, Robert was his, That long lean body was all his, Then Robert's tongue circled his hole and Aaron cried out in shock.  
Robert fluttered his tongue over Aaron's entrance, teasing it as he pressed into him. The sensations were unbelievable. Then Robert was moving up his body and taking his mouth in a scorching kiss. Robert's hips rocked into him, pushing that long, thick cock against him and he moaned, desperate to feel that rigid length push inside him.  
Robert shifted and his cock slipped down to rub against Aaron's hole, sliding over it repeatedly. Aaron arched into him, "Please Robert!" Aaron begged, his need for Robert devastating him.

Aaron grunted as Robert pushed until every inch of him was inside Aaron, hips flush against his bum. Robert stilled, gazing down at him. “Fuck, babe, you feel amazing.” There was a look of dazed wonder in his eyes. It was as if Aaron could feel every vein in his cock as Robert began to move slowly in and out.  
Aaron couldn’t hold back. He pushed his hips up from the bed and met Robert's thrusts, causing him to cry out. Robert pumped his cock in and out of Aaron, increasing his speed. Aaron released his thighs and reached for Robert who responded by stretching out on top of Aaron, their mouths fused once more in a series of urgent, passionate kisses. 

Aaron wrapped his legs around Robert's waist and pushed at his buttocks with his heels, propelling him deeper inside him. He clutched at Robert's back, holding on tightly. Robert sped up and his rhythm grew more erratic as he slammed into Aaron's body, hitting his prostate with every thrust. “Oh God, I’m coming!” Aaron arched as the orgasm hit without a single touch to his dick, he grabbed Robert's shoulders, digging into the muscles as he shot his load between their bodies. Robert thrust deeply into Aaron and froze, unloading his cum deeply into Aaron's body.  
They clung to each other, shuddering through their climax as their lips met in kiss after tender kiss. “I love you" Aaron whispered as he lay in Roberts arms. He ran his hands over Robert's chest before sliding them up to curl around his nape, and pulled him down into another breathtaking kiss.  
Robert kissed back with the same enthusiasm, "I love you too Aaron, so much"


	6. Something to miss

"Come on mate, one more sheet and we're done" Adam nudged Aaron to the last sheet and together they pulled it from Adams truck and placed it on top of the stacked pile next to the portacabin.   
Adam took off his gloves and stretched before heading up the steps, while Aaron paused outside and checked his phone.  
He hadn't heard from Robert all day, Aaron had been feeling off balance ever since Robert had left last night for a meeting in London, even though it had only been one night Aaron missed him terribly.   
Robert had promised to tie him down and take ownership of Aaron before he'd left, remind him whose boy he was. Unfortunately those plans had been scuppered when Adam and Vic invited themselves over with a takeaway. 

After they had left it had been too late to start anything and Aaron was left clinging to Robert, like some pathetic child needy for attention. After a hurried blow job he was watching him walk out the door, mouth bruised from the kiss Robert left him with.

"Geez Aaron, I hope for your sake Robert comes back soon, you're bloody depressing to be around" Aaron startled and nearly dropped his phone, there weren't any messages left from Robert and he growled at Adam "Do one will ya?"  
Adam scowled at his best friend, "You've been short with me all day, what's with you?"

Aaron shrugged "Its just I miss him and last night was our first night apart since we became official, and maybe we had special plans to be together before he left."

Adam paled instantly "Then me and Vic invite ourselves around, you should have said something mate."

Aaron scrubbed his hand over his face, "Like what? Sorry guys can you come back another time? I need Robert to tie me up and spank me."  
Aaron slapped his hand over his mouth and blushed to the top of his ears "I did not just say that."  
Adam was torn between being horrified and amused "Um yeah you did mate, but I want to forget it as much as you do" Adam slapped Aaron on the shoulder and headed towards his truck, he looked back at his best mate. "Robert is coming back tonight right?"  
"Yeah"  
Adam grinned "Thank god, and I'll tell Vic to stay clear for the next few days"   
"Very funny, but yes please!"   
Adam snorted and hopped in his truck "Seeya."

Aaron sat in the pub and frowned into his beer, he still hadn't heard from Robert and was beginning to feel angry with his boyfriend. He glared silently at his phone, willing it to light up with a new message.  
He was so busy feeling mad at everything that he gave a startled jump when a hand came to rest on his shoulder "You look like you're about to kill something babe."

"Robert!" Aaron leapt from his seat and embraced his boyfriend, pushing his face into Roberts neck to take in the familiar scent of him, his arms trembled as they wound around Robert's neck and he grunted in arousal when Robert crushed Aaron to him.  
Robert looked fondly down at the younger man, "I should go away more often if that's the reception I get."  
Aaron growled and muttered into Robert's shoulder "Don't you dare, I hated every minute of it."  
Robert held his gaze and brushed a soft kiss on Aaron's lower lip "As did I babe, now. come on, I need to get you home and on your back."  
Aaron shuddered at the suggestion and the predatory glint in Robert's eyes and they made their way out of the Woolpack holding each other tightly.

Robert unlocked the door to their cottage and shoved Aaron inside, he pushed him back against the front door and Aaron melted into him as Robert kissed him thoroughly. Aaron craved Robert's body, his warmth, his strength. Aaron groaned shamelessly, writhing under Robert's touch.   
Robert moved one hand to the back of Aaron's jeans, his fingers slipping inside the underwear, caressing the curve of Aaron's bum. Aaron grunted into the kiss, begging wantonly for the further exploration of Robert's fingers.   
Aaron reached down and undid his jeans and pushed both his jeans and underwear down his hips, Robert groaned and grasped Aaron's naked ass and made quick work of removing the rest of Aaron's clothes.  
Robert picked the younger man up and Aaron wrapped his legs around Robert's waist as he was carried into the lounge and set on his feet by the couch.   
Robert grabbed the lube hiding in the tissue box, kicked off his shoes and removed his trousers then settled back into the sofa.  
Aaron swung his leg over Robert's lap and settled down on him. He hissed when he felt a hard cock press up between his ass cheeks, butting against his balls, it felt fucking fantastic. Robert uncapped the lube and squeezed out an amount onto his fingers, “Lean up, baby.”   
Aaron wrapped his arm around Robert's neck as he lifted his hips up, He claimed Roberts lips at the same moment slick fingers slid against his tight hole.  
A fierce hunger started to burn steadily and pleasure exploded inside of Aaron when Robert's fingers pushed into him. Aaron wanted more, He started humping his hips, impaling himself on Robert's fingers. "Please" he whispered against Robert's lips Aaron wasn’t above begging, He needed the connection with Robert that he could only get when they were intimately joined together.   
Aaron felt Robert's fingers disappear as he lifted up, When he sank back down, Robert's thick cock slowly filled him.  
Aaron bit his bottom lip and kept his eyes locked with Robert's as he sank down onto the man’s hard cock. He felt so full, almost to bursting.   
Robert's strong arms wrapped around his hips and started lifting him, dropping him back down onto his cock in the next second. Aaron looked down at Robert, their faces so close they were breathing the same breath. Robert thrust up into Aaron, nailing his prostate over and over.  
A pleasure so overwhelming hit Aaron and he cried out and filled the space between them with his release. Robert's steady pace faltered and Robert grunted as his hot spunk filled Aaron. 

Robert leaned forward and rested their foreheads together, he lovingly caressed Aaron's face and touched his thumb to Aaron's plump bottom lip.  
He pushed up into Aaron, his cock thickening inside him. "Damn baby, I'm so hard for you, okay to go again?"  
Aaron smiled at his boyfriend and nipped Robert's thumb "Hmm, didn't you mention something about me being on my back?" Aaron laughed when Robert lunged for Aaron twisting them both so Aaron was pressed into the couch and Robert made him remember who he belonged to for the second time.


	7. something to dread

Aaron was on his knees in front of Robert, the grip from the hand on Aaron's jaw was firm, his mouth forced open by the fingers of Robert's other hand. Eyes locked to Robert's by an unknown force field and Aaron knew he wouldn't look away for anything. The hand on his jaw forcing his mouth impossibly wider, and Aaron grunted as the fingers withdrew from the inside of Aaron's mouth.  
Robert shifted closer until he enticed him with the tip of his dick, resting silently on Aaron's bottom lip. Aaron watched Robert carefully, neither of them moved until Aaron couldn't take it any longer and his tongue sneaked a taste from Roberts dripping slit, accepting the gift from the man who seemed to tower above him. Aaron watched as Roberts eyes gleamed impossibly darker and the hand remaining on Aaron's jawbone pressed firmer, a reminder that he was to remain still.  
"You forgot the rules Aaron" Aaron could see the amusement behind the gleam in Roberts eye and wondered what his punishment would be before the dick that had been quietly poised at the entrance of his mouth was driven home into his throat by a powerful thrust.  
"Focus"  
Aaron grunted at the sudden intrusion, he would have reeled back in shock if not for the hand on his jaw and the order to remain still. Robert withdrew to rest against Aaron's bottom teeth.  
"Good boy, so beautiful "

Roberts unwavering gaze washed over with affection and Aaron basked in the attention from his boyfriend.  
The next thrust Aaron was ready for. He remained absolutely still as Roberts dick nestled in his throat, his thoughts focussed on the three rules given to him earlier. Constant eye contact, keep still, mouth open wide.  
Robert withdrew with a satisfied groan, allowing air to fill Aaron's lungs again and Aaron preened at the thought that he pleased his boyfriend.  
Robert ran a thumb along Aaron's face, collecting a tear from Aaron's cheek and sliding it along Aaron's bottom lip. "Last one baby."  
Aaron balked at that, not wanting this worship to end, his body buzzing from being used so sweetly. Robert thrust deep again, holding himself in Aaron's throat longer than before, Aaron kept still, his eyes trained on Robert, mouth stretched wide open while saliva dripped down his chin.  
"Damn baby, that's a good look on you." Robert ground out and slowly pulled his dick from Aaron's mouth. Aaron whimpered and fought to stay still, wanting to chase after that tempting cock and lodge it back into his throat.  
"Patience" Aaron gulped up at Robert, wondering what gave him away.  
Robert fisted Aaron's hair "You're so fucking expressive sweetheart."

Aaron's cheeks flamed as the fist in his hair tightened, exposing his throat.  
Robert dropped to his knees and licked a hot stripe from Aaron's clavicle to bite on the flesh of Aaron's neck, Robert sucked the skin there, and Aaron revelled in the pleasure and joy of having his man mark him.  
Robert's hands ran all over his body, fingers trailing up his thighs, along his abs only to stop and tweak a nipple, Aaron keened and rocked into the touch, then Robert's fingers were on his dick, moving up and down his slick length. 

Robert smirked infuriatingly "Remember our deal?"  
"No" Aaron's voice sounded husky and worn and he arched into Roberts touch, earning him a sharp slap on his bum.  
Robert chuckled and nipped the flesh under Aaron's ear as his hand squeezed Aaron's cock before removing his hand completely. "Liar"  
Aaron whimpered at the sudden loss of touch "Please Robert"  
Robert stroked down Aaron's sides and fisted Aaron's cock again "A deal is a deal Aaron, no coming until I give my permission."

Aaron rolled his eyes and grumbled "You've been edging me all day, I'm ready"  
"Baby, I decide when you're ready, you know that." Robert manoeuvred Aaron onto all fours, one hand trailing from the top of Aaron's head to the bottom of Aaron's left foot, tracing a pattern into the sole and making Aaron twitch from the sensation.  
Robert got up from the floor and winced from being on his knees so long. He patted Aaron's bum and straddled his back without putting any weight onto Aaron, he hugged the shorter man to him, arms wrapping around his waist, leaning over he sucked on Aaron's left ear lobe before whispering. "Hmm, never thought about it before but you'd make a wonderful horsey, you could have a halter and reins and a horse tail plug." Robert grinned against Aaron's shoulder, one hand moving to palm an arse cheek, index finger tapping against Aaron's hole.

Aaron looked his shoulder at his boyfriend in shock "You're not serious?"  
Robert laughed and reached around to fist Aaron's dick "I wasn't, but it made for one hell of a visual."  
Aaron whined at the contact "Robert!"  
"Damn, You're so hard honey." Robert released Aaron and scooted backwards, pressing his crotch against Aaron's ass, massaging his cheeks nice and slow. “Stay exactly just like this. Gonna get your paddle.”  
"Great, can't wait" Aaron muttered, earning himself a light swat.

“You can drop the act now.” Leaning forward, he breathed across Aaron's neck. “I know you’ve secretly longed for it ever since we bought the paddle last week." Robert lovingly caressed Aaron's backside. "Be right back baby."  
Aaron instantly missed Roberts presence in the room and listened to the footsteps going up the stairs. He thrummed with impatience. That damn leather paddle had been placed by Robert on Aaron's nightstand a week ago, so it was the first thing he saw every morning and he had to bite back his disappointment every day it went untried. His thoughts on the black leather paddle, he didn't hear Robert speaking to him, neither did he feel stroking hands move down his back.  
"THWACK"  
The unexpected blow to his left arse cheek propelled Aaron forward, forearms collapsing underneath him. Aaron's breath was forced out of him and it took a few seconds to steady himself before the hit to his other cheek. "Fuck! How about some fucking warning! Asshole."  
All movement stopped and Aaron froze in horror, he couldn't believe he'd said that to Robert. "Rob, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."  
Robert fisted Aaron's hair and jerked his head back to meet his eyes "I did warn you, you just didn't hear me. Probably because you were focussed on what you wanted and not on me"

Aaron felt sick at the disappointment in Roberts voice, especially when he realised he was right, Aaron had been focused on himself. "I'm really sorry."  
Robert ruffled Aaron's hair and pulled them both up to a standing position then wrapped his arms around Aaron and hauled him into a hug.  
"Go take a shower, I need to check in with Diane anyway, I'll be back later okay?"  
"No!" Aaron hated how desperate he sounded "please Robert, you can't leave me like this."  
Robert smiled softly at his boyfriend, sweeping the tears falling onto Aaron's cheeks away with his thumbs and leaning forward to press a kiss against Aaron's mouth.  
"We're fine. Go take a shower."  
Aaron watched dumbfounded as Robert quickly dressed and then he was walking out and the door that shut behind him echoed with a finality that Aaron hated.

Robert was shaking by the time that the door had slammed shut. He couldn't believe how quickly they'd gone from utter bliss and happiness to insecurity and doubtfulness. Had he pushed too hard, maybe he should have given him extra warning, but he had spoken to him, and stroked his back before the first hit with the paddle.  
Aaron had been in this oblivious bubble, lashing out in shock was understandable but to be called that word, something he had fought so hard not to be ever again.  
That word coming from Aaron and directed at him had shocked him to his soul. Robert wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, he still hadn't left the cottage door and he wasn't sure he could actually move. 

He had heard Aaron stomp up the stairs into the shower about five minutes ago, Robert just needed two minutes inside, he opened the door and hurried through to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of whiskey in the kitchen cupboard and removing himself from the house as quietly as possible. Setting up camp on the front step he unscrewed the bottle and took his first sip in a long time.


	8. Something to keep

Aaron was worried, his stomach was twisted in knots making him feel sick and awful and guilty as hell. Robert had been gone for three excruciating hours. The cottage felt horrifyingly empty and Aaron had been biting his nails furiously, not able to settle or concentrate.  
He had tried calling Roberts cell, but the tune of Turn Down For What that Aaron had downloaded as a joke on Roberts phone had reverberated through the silent rooms.  
He was now attempting to call the Woolpack, Aaron groaned when his mum answered  
"Hey mum, is Diane around?"  
"Sorry love, She's out with Doug tonight. Why?"  
"Oh, um I don't suppose Robert is there is he?"  
Chas snorted "That didn't last long, then"  
Aaron frowned "Mum. Don't"  
"You can always come home."  
"This is my home mum, Robert is my home."  
"Fine. Well don't come crying to me when he doesn't...  
Aaron cut her off mid sentence "Bye mum"  
Aaron slammed down the phone angrily, he was just about to call Adam and Vic when the door crashed open and Robert fell through the threshold.

"Jesus, what happened to you? I've been really worried." Aaron rushed over to Robert but blinked in confusion when Robert held out a hand to stop him getting closer.  
"I was just outside, s'not a big deal mate."  
Aaron reeled back in shock "Don't call me that, you never call me that!"  
"Yeah, well" Robert held himself back from touching his boyfriend. "You look tired, you should go up to bed."  
"What about you? you said we were fine, this doesn't feel fine!"

Robert reached out to hold Aaron's hand. "I'm sorry Aaron, I'm a bit drunk, and I'm trying so hard not to hold you, touch you, make you mine again. But maybe I've gotten all this wrong, maybe you don't need this, and you've just gone along with my sick fantasies out of, I don't know, a sense of some kind of fucked up loyalty."

"No, no, no you're wrong, and it's not sick, it's wonderful and grounding and you are perfect for me. Please Robert don't say that." Aaron looked frantic and tears were already spilling over onto his beautiful face.  
Aaron collapsed onto his knees and hugged Robert around his legs sobbing and wiping his wet face on Roberts jeans.

After about ten minutes of Robert patting and soothing Aaron, Robert quietly undressed them both and guided the shorter man upstairs and into the shower, Aaron turned and buried himself into Roberts body, face pressed into his neck.  
The warm water rushed down on them, the steam surrounding them like a cocoon. Robert held Aaron until his breathing and heart slowed closer to a normal level and hoped that the hot water wouldn't run out.

Aaron was in a complete daze, He couldn't believe what he'd said and he wouldn't be surprised if Robert never wanted anything to do with him. But here he was, standing in their bedroom being loved and petted while Robert carefully dried him off, then herded him into bed, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close until he drifted off.

Robert woke to the smell of coffee close by and a terrible sense of unease. he shifted his gaze to Aaron's side of the bed which was empty then turned his attention to the coffee set on the nightstand, and the kneeling man next to it.

Aaron kept his gaze down and stared at a piece of lint on the carpet. He felt fingers threading into his hair and massaging his scalp. "Hey baby"  
Aaron grunted as Robert fisted a chunk of brown hair lifting Aaron's head to meet Roberts gaze. Aaron shot his eyes downwards in shame and Robert responded by pulling harder on his hair. "Look at me please."  
"Can't"  
"Aaron."  
"I should move out, I'm a terrible boyfriend." Aaron's voice shook as he steadfastly refused to meet Roberts gaze.  
Robert jolted out of bed and went to his knees, wrapping his arms around Aaron "Like hell. You're not going anywhere."  
Aaron struggled in Roberts embrace "You should have someone you can be proud of, not a stupid idiot who blurts out stuff they don't even mean!"

Robert kissed Aaron's neck, breathing in his boyfriends scent "So when you tell me you should move out, is that what you want or what you think I need? Because if you want to go Aaron, I won't stop you, I don't want you to think you can't leave if you don't want to be with me anymore."

Aaron jerked his head up in shock to meet Roberts tear filed eyes "I don't want to go, you're not supposed to let me go! You said I was yours!"

Robert smiled down at his panicking boyfriend, enjoying the wave of relief at Aaron's response, because even though he said he would let him go, he wasn't actually sure if he could.  
"You are mine, I think it's you who needs the reminder." Robert patted Aaron on the bum then grimaced as he stood up. "Why can't we have a crisis meeting in a bed for once?" Robert hauled Aaron up and wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist, pulling him in for a hug.  
Aaron snickered "Old age setting in then."  
"Oy watch it, luckily I'm not the one on my knees most of the time then isn't it?"  
Roberts pulse spiked as he watched Aaron blush beautifully.  
"Hmm, lucky that."


	9. Something to get back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, yes i know its been so long since I posted. I will try and be better next time.

Aaron paced the length of the lounge nervously, he had begged off work earlier telling both Adam and Robert that he had a migraine and wasn't feeling great. he felt terrible lying to them both, especially after Robert had pressed a kiss onto his cheek and hugged him close, telling him to go home to get some peace and quiet.  Aaron had felt guilty at Robert's worried look and he hoped that his lie would be forgiven when Robert found out what he had done.  

The package had been delivered to their cottage earlier that day and Aaron had made sure he was home first before Robert found it. Since the drama of the week before Aaron wanted to do something nice for Robert and try and get them back to where they had been. Aaron didn’t know if it was intentional or not but Robert had backed off a bit.  
He hadn’t given Aaron any rules or discipline, and even though they still had some really great sex, Aaron had noticed that Robert was trying to suppress his domineering side and Aaron hated it. He wanted to be Robert’s good boy again and he was going to do something about it.

 

In the end he had chosen to wear the blue pair with a wide waistband and straps that framed his ass perfectly, they made him feel incredibly sexy.  He was just about to push his hand into the back of his jeans when he heard Robert's key in the lock.    
"Aaron, you here?"  
Aaron moved to the hallway and watched as Robert removed his jacket and put his laptop and keys on the table by the door.  
  "Sure am." He grinned lopsidedly and leant against the wall as Robert came over and pulled Aaron into his arms.   
"Hey honey, you feeling better?" Robert ran his hands up and down Aaron's arms, taking in the quick flash of guilt in Aaron's eyes.   
"What's wrong?"

Aaron smiled at his boyfriends worried expression "Um, I've got a tiny confession to make.  I lied to you, I wasn’t sick, I was sorting out a surprise, for you." Aaron swallowed nervously, watching Robert carefully as butterflies swirled in his stomach.

Robert's eyes widened and he reached his hands around Aaron's waist, sliding them up under his t-shirt to touch the warm expanse of his lower back, feeling the taut muscles beneath his touch. The way Aaron sank into his caress made Robert want to groan so loud the neighbor’s would be banging on the walls.

Robert tucked his boyfriend into his arms and swayed him slightly "You didn't need to do that Aaron, I know what happened wasn’t your fault, it was mine, I should have realised that you hadn’t heard or felt me before I hit you with the paddle, the way I acted when I left you was unforgiveable and I’m so sorry. I’ll change, I promise.”

Aaron looked up at Robert in shock “I don’t want you to change! I’ve missed you being in charge of me, telling me what I should be focusing on, I need that Robert, Please don’t take it away from me.” Aaron sobbed against Roberts neck and clung even tighter to him.

Robert sighed and ran a hand through Aarons hair “Do you really mean that? I love you so much Aaron, I just want you to be happy, You’re my beautiful boy okay?”

 Aaron blushed prettily and Robert gave into the desire to chase that blush and he swiped his tongue across Aaron's hot cheek, making Aaron jolt further into his arms.

"I have something to show you." Aaron growled and pulled Robert down for a consuming kiss. Aaron keened into his boyfriend as Robert kissed him hungrily, tangling their tongues together. Robert crowded Aaron into the wall and brought their hips together, Robert broke the kiss and smirked at the glittering lust in Aaron's eyes.   
"I have something to show you too baby." Robert followed his words up with punishing thrust against Aaron's groin, letting the younger man feel how turned on he was.  Robert sucked up a mark above Aaron’s collarbone, knowing how much he loved it and trailed his lips up to his ear. "Turn around baby, I've got you."

Aaron groaned loudly as he was maneuvered to face the wall by Robert's careful hands. Robert held him at the nape of his neck before trailing a hand down his back.   
Robert's fingers met the bottom of Aaron's t shirt   
"Arms up sweetheart" Robert spoke into Aaron's neck sending shivers down the shorter man's spine. Aaron raised his arms letting Robert pull off his t shirt. He was rewarded by a slow trail of kisses down his back.  
   
Robert was sucking up another mark on Aaron's neck as his questing fingers travelled down into the back of Aaron's jeans when he felt the thick band on Aaron's hips, expecting to feel the fabric of Aaron's underwear he found himself caressing a bare cheek. "Aaron?"

Aaron turned his head to watch Robert's face which was a mixture of awe and undisguised need. "Surprise" Aaron smirked up at Robert before he was pulled into another demanding kiss, after several seconds Robert moved back and smiled at his boyfriend. "Hmmm I think I need to investigate my present further." 

Robert released him and moved to his knees behind Aaron, he quickly reached in front of Aaron's jeans and undid the button and zip. Then slowly brought the jeans down Aaron's bum revealing the jockstrap inch by inch.    
"Damn honey" Robert growled and brought his hands to knead the exposed cheeks then leaned in to lick a hot stripe down Aaron's crease.   
"Rob" Aaron grunted as he widened his stance and crossed his arms against the wall he leaned on, letting his head rest into them as Robert continued with his explorations.   
Robert's tongue delved into Aaron's crack, sliding downward as he used the other hand to pull the muscles of his ass cheeks open.   
Aaron cried out the second his tongue brushed over the tight little hole buried there, and as Robert groaned at the taste of his man’s tempting ass, he sucked and kissed the puckered flesh.  
One hand twisted into the wide band of the jockstrap and pulled Aaron's bum even closer as Aaron began pushing back into his face hard. The motion gave him the perfect angle and he poked his tongue into Aaron harder, pulling back with a long slurp as he firmed his lips around the tight little hole, sucking hard.  
Aaron grunted as his knees began to give way. "Please, please robert" Aaron begged shamelessly and Robert smirked at the gravel in Aaron's tone and took pity on the writhing lad. Robert got up from his knees and plastered himself to the length of Aaron's body. Aaron turned his face to watch Robert who took his mouth into a possessive bruising kiss.  

Robert stroked down Aaron’s back and Aaron felt a shiver follow the trail of fingertips, Aaron felt the adoration in every touch that Robert bestowed on him and his heart raced even faster when he heard the zip of Robert’s jeans being lowered.  
When Robert finally thrust his cock inside, Aaron groaned as the thick length claimed him.   
Aaron focused on how it felt inside him, the hot slide and retreat of Robert’s cock, nudging against his prostate, but it wasn’t quite enough, Aaron tried to thrust back, but Robert clamped a hand on his neck and held him in place, forcing Aaron to take it at whatever pace Robert chose. 

Aaron loved the possessive hand on his neck and whimpered in dismay when the hand was taken away. Robert noticed Aaron’s reaction to his hand and he returned it, thumb stroking the nape of Aarons neck, nails scraping lightly at the base of Aarons skull, then suddenly the hand on Aaron head, pushing him downwards to the floor, Robert following him, his hot length lodged inside of Aaron as they moved,   
Aaron sprawled on to the carpet, Robert pinning him down to the floor. Aaron relaxed and gave into the relief of being used and being owned by Robert.   
Robert kept up a punishing pace and Aaron held still as Robert pushed in and out of Aaron’s hole, rolling his hips in different rhythms and making Aaron take whatever he wanted to give him. Robert placed a series of slaps on Aarons bum cheeks, making him cry out. Aaron never wanted it to end but Robert pulled Aaron’s jockstrap down, and took his cock in hand and stroked his weeping length.

“Let’s come together baby.”   
Aaron did as he was told, letting Robert take complete charge of his release and moaning loudly when hot cum shot out of his cock onto the carpet.  
Robert milked his hand along Aaron spent cock and shot his own load into Aaron’s clenching body.  
Robert collapsed onto the back of Aaron with a grunt, his dick still embedded inside of Aaron and stroked his hair fondly.   
“Thank you sweetheart, I’m so proud of you baby.”   
Aaron turned his head back to look at Robert, sweat poured out of his boyfriends skin, face completely red from exertion.   
Aaron felt like his whole body was covered in carpet burns, but for the first time in ages he felt completely content and at peace.

Robert pulled his softening dick from Aaron’s hole and gave Aaron a light slap on the bum. “Now about your punishment for lying to me…”


End file.
